female_and_male_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Violet Icecream
Violet Icecream is a female unicorn and is one of the eight main characters of Ponyes Betters. She was the main antagonist of the first season, along with her best friend Azalea Mint, later both redeemed themselves and became members of the Girly Eight. Personality Violet was cruel, selfish, possessive and power-hungry. She was a unicorn who had the power to rule her Piperville, along with his henchman and bodyguard Azalea Mint. Violet had as arch-enemy, Amaryllis Peppermint, who at the time were both enemy and opposite sides, Violet did everything, including killing Amaryllis so that no one would disturb her plans. She was also sinister, manipulative and diabolical, she was able to invent lies and intrigue to break up Amaryllis's friends, and believe that it was Amaryllis who offended Sunflower, Rose, Tulip and Orchidea, when in fact she wrote and came up with the idea. to offend, it was Violet's own. She also had no qualms about using her magic to manipulate others, even Azalea Mint, for it was Violet who persuaded Azalea to join the evil, because Azalea had no friends and used convincing words to accept her request. Hurt. She was also flamboyant and overbearing, since she never considered herself defeated and did everything she could to avoid being slighted or inferior to others. But at the end of season one, Violet reflected on all the harm she and Azalea had done and began to feel remorse, apologizing to Amaryllis and the Girly Six for the harm she did that Violet really wanted to change, since Violet didn't either. She had no friends, even with Azalea Mint coming alongside her, but Violet also wants to feel loved and respected, and it is believed that this is what made her corrupt to the dark side. Violet remorsefully apologized and is deeply sorry for her evil deeds, and has become a new person: kind-hearted, honest, and now more pleasant and now willing to repay all the harm she has done to everyone, including Amaryllis, and this reward is precisely her reform on the bright side and trying to win the trust of everyone who hurt her, only the Girly Six, believe and trusted her, even though she is redeemed and being a good person, Violet is still questioned and has insecurity on the part of Piperville High's other students, teachers, and even her parents, for the harm she has done. Trivia * Violet was the first antagonist to redeem herself, the second was precisely Azalea Mint and yet Violet and Azalea are the only two antagonists who currently redeem on the good side. * Her name Violet is a name of a flower and also of a color. * She is called Vi by Azalea. * After her redemption Violet still had some insecure personality traits, her aggression towards other people is the only personality of her former self that has not changed although her aggressiveness is less and now more friendly. * Violet had no friends until she convinced Azalea Mint to be by her side and become best friends to this day. * She is similiar to Amaryllis Pistachio to redention for good side. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Ponyes Betters Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Unicorns Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Characters with mixed hair colors Category:Main Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Heroines